OpenSCAD linux i686 software-rasterizer grhr csgtexttest build.make
Subreport from OpenSCAD_linux_i686_software-rasterizer_grhr_test_report # CMAKE generated file: DO NOT EDIT! # Generated by "Unix Makefiles" Generator, CMake Version 2.8 # # Special targets provided by cmake. # Disable implicit rules so canoncical targets will work. .SUFFIXES: # Remove some rules from gmake that .SUFFIXES does not remove. SUFFIXES = .SUFFIXES: .hpux_make_needs_suffix_list # Suppress display of executed commands. $(VERBOSE).SILENT: # A target that is always out of date. cmake_force: .PHONY : cmake_force # # Set environment variables for the build. # The shell in which to execute make rules. SHELL = /bin/sh # The CMake executable. CMAKE_COMMAND = /usr/bin/cmake # The command to remove a file. RM = /usr/bin/cmake -E remove -f # The top-level source directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_SOURCE_DIR = /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests # The top-level build directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_BINARY_DIR = /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/build3.9 # Include any dependencies generated for this target. include CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/depend.make # Include the progress variables for this target. include CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/progress.make # Include the compile flags for this target's objects. include CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o: ../csgtexttest.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/build3.9/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_1) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -o CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o -c /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/csgtexttest.cc CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -E /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/csgtexttest.cc > CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.i CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -S /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/csgtexttest.cc -o CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.s CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o .PHONY : CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o.provides.build CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o: ../CSGTextRenderer.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/build3.9/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_2) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -o CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o -c /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/CSGTextRenderer.cc CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -E /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/CSGTextRenderer.cc > CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.i CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -S /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/CSGTextRenderer.cc -o CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.s CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o .PHONY : CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o.provides.build CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o: ../CSGTextCache.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/build3.9/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_3) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -o CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o -c /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/CSGTextCache.cc CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -E /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/CSGTextCache.cc > CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.i CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -S /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/CSGTextCache.cc -o CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.s CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o .PHONY : CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o.provides.build # Object files for target csgtexttest csgtexttest_OBJECTS = \ "CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o" # External object files for target csgtexttest csgtexttest_EXTERNAL_OBJECTS = csgtexttest: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o csgtexttest: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o csgtexttest: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o csgtexttest: libtests-common.a csgtexttest: libtests-nocgal.a csgtexttest: /usr/lib/libQtOpenGL.so csgtexttest: /usr/lib/libQtGui.so csgtexttest: /usr/lib/libQtCore.so csgtexttest: /usr/lib/libGLU.so csgtexttest: /usr/lib/libGL.so csgtexttest: /usr/lib/libSM.so csgtexttest: /usr/lib/libICE.so csgtexttest: /usr/lib/libX11.so csgtexttest: /usr/lib/libXext.so csgtexttest: /usr/lib/libboost_thread-mt.so csgtexttest: /usr/lib/libboost_program_options-mt.so csgtexttest: libtests-common.a csgtexttest: libtests-core.a csgtexttest: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/build.make csgtexttest: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/link.txt @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --red --bold "Linking CXX executable csgtexttest" $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_link_script CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/link.txt --verbose=$(VERBOSE) # Rule to build all files generated by this target. CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/build: csgtexttest .PHONY : CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/build CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/csgtexttest.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextRenderer.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/CSGTextCache.cc.o.requires .PHONY : CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/requires CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/clean: $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -P CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/cmake_clean.cmake .PHONY : CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/clean CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/depend: cd /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/build3.9 && $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_depends "Unix Makefiles" /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/build3.9 /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/build3.9 /home/donb/src/official_openscad/openscad/tests/build3.9/CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/DependInfo.cmake --color=$(COLOR) .PHONY : CMakeFiles/csgtexttest.dir/depend